Maximum Ride: Finding Parents is crap
by Upstairs.Brain
Summary: PREVIOUSLY 'MY MAXIMUM RIDE FANFIC THAT NEEDS A CREATIVE TITLE' I finally found a title. Great, huh? Title is self explanitory. Faxness. Rated for language. Sorry I haven't posted for so long! I'm brain-dead when it comes to ideas.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

_**Okay. This is like my first fanfic. Okay, not **__**exactly**__** my first fanfic, but the first one I actually might like. I like criticism, so feel free to express your feelings about it. Oh, and spoiler for all 3 books.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to say all this shit about me not owning Maximum Ride or anything else you might find outside of my messy brain.**_

Chappie 1-Untitled, like most of my world

Flying. God, it was amazing. Talk about adrenaline rush. I mean, you go up about two-thousand feet, suddenly snap in your wings, and drop about three hundred feet down, only to end up with your flock again.

Sure. I'm a mutant freak. But hey, I'm also _the_ Maximum Ride. The world's savoir. It's been 3 months since we blew the whole "world domination" idea from Itex in Germany, without half my flock. But, thanks to Fang's blog readers, we managed.

God, Fang. He was great. I couldn't have done it without his blog. Though, if you tell him, I will deny it. I just have too much pride to swallow to tell him. He'd laugh. I know it.

"You can't be so sure, Max," Angel said. Grr! That girl! As much as I love her, she's ALWAYS tapping into my thoughts.

So, I guess since I've already mentioned half my flock, I guess I should tell you about all of them.

So, you've heard about Angel. Six, sweet, and my baby. But, despite her name, that girl can be really scary sometimes. She not only reads minds, but she can _control_ them sometimes, too. It really creeps me out.

Her older brother, the Gasman, is not so creepy. He's eight, and has something funky going on with his digestive system. He can mimic other peoples' voices. I've lost count of how many fights he's started between Fang and Iggy with his dark gift.

Nudge the motor-mouth comes next. At eleven, you'd think that she'd be quiet. I was. **(A/N:I don't know this for a fact, so just bear with me) **But _no_. She was all talk, all the time. But hey, she also has some serious talent of being able to always look on the bright side of things. She's real open-minded.

Then there's Iggy. He's blind and fourteen. And yet, he can still kick ass on Iron Chef with his cooking, make bombs with Gazzy (his partner in crime), and tell us apart by the feeling of our feathers and skin. Creepy, I know. **(A/N: I don't have that high of a vocab, so I use cliché words like 'creepy' and 'really' a lot. Just thought you'd like to know) **

The guy I was talking about earlier, the one with the blog, is Fang. Mr. Tall, Dark, Handsome, Silent and Brooding. Sometimes, I wish I could tell him how I felt about him. I realized while we were separated that I really do love him. But I'll bet ya your allowance for two years he doesn't love me.

"You should just tell him how you feel, Max. He feels the same way," Angel said, looking at me.

_Angel, sweetie. What did I say about reading my mind?_

"Not to do it," Angel said, her face falling. Then she dropped back to Nudge.

I felt someone's wings barely brush against mine. I turned my head to my left, where I saw Fang looking at me.

"You know, it's not good for you to keep your emotions bottled up," he said.

"Look who's talking," I muttered.

"Hey, at least I'm not constantly talking to my dad in my head."

"Wow, Fang. More than two words. I'm impressed." I said.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" he asked.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" I countered. Geez! Could he get anymore annoying?

"Hey, Max!" Nudge called. "A town! I bet it has hotels, and food! Oh, man, I love food! Oh, that reminds me, I'm HUNGRY! Can we stop and-"

"Gosh, Nudge! My ears hurt!" Iggy said with his usual gentleness.

"Yes, Nudge, sweetie, we can stop for food." I told her.

_Oh, and Max?_ Angel asked in my head.

_Yeah?_

_Can we stay in a hotel for a while?_

_Sure. Thanks to-ugh-_dad_, we have unlimited founding. That's probably the one good thing he gave me._

_Well, he did help you save the world. And, you know, you would have never realized you LOVED Fang if he hadn't sent you to England with Ari._

_Please don't bring my brother into this. It's still hard._

_Sorry._

_Hey, you didn't know._

'What, debating with Jeb again? You're too quite, it scares me." Fang looked over at me.

_He needs a haircut. We all do._ I thought.

"Hmm? No, talking with Angel," I replied.

"About? For a second there, you looked like you about to cry." Damn him! How does he do that?

"Ari," I whispered.

"Oh." He waited until I looked at him to talk to me again. "Max, it wasn't your fault. He expired."

"Yes, but it is my fault his had the crappiest life I could possibly imagine, next to ours, which I might add, is still going on! He died! He actually had something good happen to him! And that one good thing happened to be death!" I felt tears start sliding sown my cheeks.

Fang glided over to me. He gently grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. "Max," he whispered. "He tried to kill us. He tried to kill you. How can you feel bed for him? You have every right to yell at me."

"He was my brother," I sobbed.

"Shhh, Max. It's okay. Let's land." Fang said. Then, he did something that surprised me. He kissed me.

"You know, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing," Iggy said, breaking Fang's wonderful kiss.

"I wish I _was_ blind," Gazzy muttered.

Chappie 2

Fang and I found a hotel and got three rooms, hoping that there wouldn't already be pairs being made. So much for those hopes.

"Hey, Max? Nudge and I will share a room and Gazzy and Iggy want to share one, too." Angel said as Nudge grabbed their key.

"Thanks Max!" Iggy said, taking his and Gazzy's key.

Turning to Fang, I was thinking about bringing up "The Kiss, part III", when Fang said, "We need to talk."

"Yeah," was all I managed.

We opened the door and my eyes automatically did a 360. It was pretty crowed, what with the dresser, and the TV stand and be side table, and the giant king-sized bed. Wait, rewind and remix. _One bed???_ This couldn't help our uncomfortable situation.

"Um…about earlier," Fang began, sitting down on the bed. He got as far as that before I interrupted.

"Fang, I know you really want to talk-which, personally, scares me-but can it wait until tonight? The kids are hungry. I'm sorry." Wait. Did I-I, _Maximum Ride_-just apologize to Fang? I guess I like him more than I thought.

"Oh, yeah, sure," He said. The way he said it broke my heart. He had to have built up a lot of courage to talk to me. I had to let him do it now, while he still had some.

"Never mind. I'll be right back, tell Iggy to take the kids, and we'll talk. Then we'll go eat." I told him, and I swear, his eyes brightened, and that brought a smile to my face. I loved to see him so happy.

_Angel?_ I thought.

_Yeah, Max?_

_Can you have Iggy come by and take you guys out? Fang wants to talk to me. It sounds important._

There was a long, aggravating pause before, _Yeah, he'll be over in a sec to get the Max card._

_Thanks much._

She replied by projecting a smile into my head. And, as if on cue, Iggy knocked on the door. I opened it and pressed the card into his hand. "Go anywhere. I don't care. Dinner's on Dad."

_Glad to see you're finally accepting me as your father._

_Not now, please. Hang on. Question:_

_Answer._

_Grrr. Is Fang going to tell me hew loves me?_

No answer. Of course. Dad's version of: wait and see.

"Okay. Talk," I told Fang, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I love you," he said, all in one breath.

I stared at him as if her were a alien or something.

He suddenly looked embarrassed for saying anything. "You don't love me, do you?"

"No, Fang! Don't think that! Please don't think that! I was just in shock from you showing emotion," he gave me a light smile. "I love you too. I really do. I just can't-" I was immediately silenced by his lips.


	2. Fang

**To everyone who reviewed: Thank you! I have a lot more confidence in my writing now. I really suck a spelling, and I'm out of school for the summer, so I try not to think about grammar. While I can. And remember: I'm 14, my vocab ain't that high. But I try. **

**EmoNinja14-Do really write like JP?**

**So, yeah, I'm still figuring out this whole thing with the posting and stuff, so please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: sigh bored tone I do not own Maximum Ride or anything you may find in the real world. But, as I read the third book (the only MR book I own), I keep wishing I owned Fang. God, he's hot. stares off into space. Sorry. On with Chappie 3. (The chapters aren't titled because, if you haven't noticed, I suck at titles. My friggin story doesn't even have a title!)**

**­­­­­­­­**

Chappie 3

"That was all I need to hear,' he mumbled against my lips. Then he kissed me again.

Fang and I sat there kissing until Iggy knocked on our door. "We're back!" he called. "Incase you didn't notice, we've been back for an hour and a half. Angel said not to disturb you, but I was getting worried."

Fang and I stared at each other. We had been kissing for that long? Wow. I smiled at Fang, and he smiled back, which made me blush. I don't know why I still blushed when he smiled at me. I mean, we're, like, a couple now, right?

**Fang's P.O.V. (on the last 2 chapters) ( A/N:BTW: this is kind of hard, since I've tried hundreds of times to get Fang's POV right, and I just hated it every time. Because, you know, I'm a 14-year-old girl trying to write from the POV of a boy. Who knows what goes on in their minds? To all boys reading this: Sorry. I had a sexist moment. That wasn't normal. Of course, neither is me writing Fang's POV. Great, I sound like Nudge. Sorry.) **

I watched Max fly up until I couldn't see her, then she suddenly reappeared, dropping fast. At the last second, she snapped her beautiful brown-and-white speckled wings out. She started flying next to Angel, and seemed to be thinking. Angel confirmed that for me a second later.

"You can't be so sure, Max," she said, obviously making Max frustrated.

Max seemed to be thinking again, so I took that chance to move in closer.

_She's thinking about us,_ Angel told me. I nodded my head.

"You should tell him how you feel, Max. He feels the same way," Angel said, turning her attention back to Max and her thoughts. A few seconds later, Angel answered a question Max obviously asked her in her head. "Not to do it," she said, then dropped back to Nudge.

I lowered myself to Max's left, and my right wing brushed against her left, and she looked over at me with her big beautiful eyes. "You know, it's not good for you to keep your emotions bottled up," I told her. I knew this would piss her off, but I was just being me.

"Look who's talking," she muttered. Grrr, Max. You want to play hard ball? Oh, it's on. Like soy sauce on a won-ton **(A/N: I've been watching Hannah Montana all week, sorry. Yes, I happen to love Disney Channel)**.

"Hey, at least I'm not constantly talking to my dad in my head," I countered.

"Wow, Fang. More than two words. I'm impressed," she said. That did it. She has officially made me mad.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" I asked.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" She answers my question with a question. Just like Max to do that.

"Hey, Max!" Nudge suddenly called out, making me forget that I was mad at Max. "A town! I bet it has hotels, and food! Oh, man, I love food! Oh, that reminds me, I'm HUNGRY! Can we stop and-"

"Gosh, Nudge! My ears hurt!" Ig said, shutting Nudge up. Not very nice, but it worked.

"Yes, Nudge, sweetie," Max said, catching my attention. "we can stop for food."

I continued to watch Max. She seemed to be talking to someone in her head, So, it was either Jeb (her father), or Angel. Most likely Jeb.

I broke my train of thought to see Max looking about ready to cry. I had too see what was wrong. "What, debating with Jeb again?" I asked.

"Hmm? No, talking with Angel," she replied. That made me suspicious. What could Angel say that could make Max cry?

"About? For a second there, you looked like you were about ready to cry."

She hesitated, then whispered, "Ari." Her brother. Okay, technically her half-brother, but still, he was related to her. And she felt horrible about his death almost three months ago.

"Oh," was all I could manage. But I needed to say more. I waited until she looked at me again (she was obviously expecting more), and then I told her, "Max, it wasn't your fault. He expired."

"Yes, but it's my fault that he had the crappiest life I could possibly imagine, next to ours, which, I might add, is still going on! He died! He had something good happen to him! And that one good thing happened to be death!" She started crying.

Without thinking, I gently grabbed her arm, pulling her towards me. "Max," I whispered so only she could hear, "He tried to kill us. He tried to kill you. How can you feel bad for him? You have every right to yell at me."

"He was my brother."

"Shh, Max. It's okay. Let's land." Then, I surprised myself. I leaned in and kissed her. It was wonderful. Until Iggy decided to ruin it.

"You know, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing." I pulled away, and let go of Max's arm.

"I wish I was blind," Gazzy said, making me smile inside.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Long story short: We landed and found a hotel. Max got us three rooms, and I hoped for us being together so I could talk to Max.

And it happened.

"Hey, Max?" Angel asked. "Nudge and I will share a room, and Gazzy and Iggy want to share one, too."

"Thanks, Max!" Iggy called back.

_Thank you, Angel._

_Anytime. Are you going to tell Max that you love her?_

_Yes._

_Good._

We walked up to the room silently. When we got to our room, I said, "We need to talk."

"Yeah," was all she said.

She opened the door, and the first thing I noticed was that it was crowded. Thanks to the one big bed. Wait. One big bed? That helps _**SO**_ much.

"Um…about earlier," I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Fang, I know you want to talk-which, personally, scares me" I smirked. "-but can it wait until tonight? The kids are hungry. I'm sorry." Max said.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Max stared at me for a little bit, debating with herself. I can always tell when she is because her lips are pursed.

"Never mind," she finally said. "I'll be right back, tell Iggy to take the kids out, and we'll talk. Then we'll go eat." I sat up a little straighter, and Max smiled.

Her smile faded as she stood there. She must have been asking Angel to ask Iggy to take the kids out.

A few minutes later, Iggy knocked on the door. Max opened it, and I heard her say, "Go anywhere. I don't care. Dinner's on Dad."

She walked back to me and sat down on the bed.

"Okay. Talk," she told me.

I needed to just get this over with. "I love you," I said in one breath.

She stared at me as of I were crazy.

"You don't love me, do you?"

She shook her head and said, "No, Fang! Don't think that, please don't think that! I was just in shock from you showing emotion." I smiled. "I love you too. I really do. I just can't-" was as far as she got before I covered her mouth with mine.

"That was all I needed to hear." I whispered when we broke apart, before kissing her again.

We sat there kissing for who knows how long, when Iggy called through the door. "We're back! Incase you didn't notice, we've been back for and hour and a half. Angel said not to disturb you, but I was getting worried."

Max stared at me, and smiled. I smiled back. She blushed.

**So, what do you think? I wasn't so sure about doing the whole Fang's POV, but I think that turned out pretty well.**

**PLZ REVIEW! Remember: I think criticism is a good thing. It helps me push myself harder to be better. But I'm not saying I don't want positive things, too. I'm confusing myself and sounding like Nudge, so I'm gonna stop.**

**-sk8rchickmax**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I realize that the last chapter wasn't much of a chapter, more of Fang's POV. So, this is really chapter 3. Kay? Cool.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. I don't Maximum Ride of any other things in the real world. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Chappie 3**

Recap:

_Fang and I sat there kissing until Iggy knocked on our door. "We're back!" he called. "Incase you didn't notice, we've been back for an hour and a half. Angel said not to disturb you, but I was getting worried."_

_Fang and I stared at each other. We had been kissing for that long? Wow. I smiled at Fang, and he smiled back, which made me blush. I don't know why I still blushed when he smiled at me. I mean, we're, like, a couple now, right?_

"We should go eat now," Fang said.

"Yeah." I wanted to stay here kissing Fang , but my stomach growled, settling the matter.

We walked out of our room. I heard Fang close the door behind him.

"Is Iggy's room 186, or 187?" I asked Fang.

"Um, I think 187. He took the second key, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, yeah, 187," Fang said.

I knocked on Iggy and Gazzy's door. "Hey, Ig? I'm coming in?." I opened the door with the spare key, and Iggy turned his head in my general direction.

"Yeah?"

"Just a few questions. Okay, more like one: where did you guys go to eat?"

"Red Lobster. **(A:N/ Obviously I don't own Red Lobster, either) **" He grinned evilly. That place was damn expensive. Hey, just a bit of payback on Dad for giving us wings.

_If I hadn't given you wings, you never would have been born, and you would have never met Fang._ Oh, great. I'm having the best night of my life, and good old Dad decides to ruin it.

_Shut up, now. Actually having a good night for once._

_You will not speak to me that way, young lady!_

_Oh, and since when have I listened to you?_

"Okay, thanks," I said, turning my mind back to Iggy. "Fang and I are leaving. Give me my Max card, p-l-z.**(A/N: this is how my best friend Sammi talks. Thought I might put a little bit of her into this because she has given me so much support.)**"

Ig handed me my Max card, and Fang and I headed out to Red Lobster. "Hmm." I said.

"What?" he looked at me.

"I was just thinking, it's just the two of us."

"I think we've already established that fact."

"I mean, it's like our first date. If, in fact, we are dating."

"Of course we are," he said, smiling. He grabbed my hand a pulled me to the left. "Come on, it's this way."

"And just how would you know that?" Hmmm…how _would_ he know that?

"I've been here before."

"No, we haven't." Have we?

"Not with you. When we were separated. We're in lower Los Angeles. I can probably get us in for free," he told me, looking around.

"How?" I just couldn't believe it. He had that kind of respect?

"I know someone." He stopped, and the shouted, "KEEZ!" **(A/N: Yes, I had to bring Keez into this story. I was slightly drawn to him. Not like I was to Fang though.)**

"Who?" I asked.

"Shh, Maxie. Just be quiet." He whispered.

In the next second, we were surrounded.

"Who are you and what do you want?" one of them asked.

"We want to see Keez, we're old friends," Fang said.

"Yeah? Then just who are you?" Another one, Keez apparently, stepped out under the light of a street lamp. Fang let go of my hand.

"Stay here until I say so. Got it?" I could only nod.

Fang then stepped out under the lamp, too. "Remember me? Bird boy? Came here about 3 months ago, with an eight-year-old and a blind kid?"

"Fang, man? Is that you?" Keez walked over to Fang.

'Yeah."

"Then who's the chick with you? You didn't have a chick last time." Keez looked at me suspiciously.

Fang looked at me and held out his hand. I walked forward and took it, standing next to him.

"This," he said. "is the reason I left. Her name's Max. She's a bird kid, too."

"Yeah? Can she prove it? It's not that I don't trust you, man. But lots of people come round here sayin' they're bird kids," Keez said.

"Yeah. Just give bout 13 feet of space," Fang said. Then he turned to me. "Max," he whispered. "I trust him, so you can too. Just show him your wings. Okay?"

"Okay," I said, in a scared voice.

Fang nodded his head and everybody stepped back. I slowly extended my wings, stretching my muscles, enjoying the sensation of extending them after hours of holding them tight against my back (most of which were spent kissing Fang). I shook them out, feeling the feathers align. **(A/N: I used this description from MR3 when Fang was showing the Mac kid his wings. So, technically, I do not own the description)**.

Keez's mouth widened. "Man, those are some gorgeous wings," he said, making me blush.

"Yeah, but hands off. They're my gorgeous wings," he said, smiling at me.

"Oh, so you two are like an item?" Keez asked.

"Yeah. Man, I almost forgot what we came here for besides a nice reunion," Fang said, and Keez was all-business again. "can you get us into the Red Lobster for a little cheaper? Maybe free?"

"Yeah, my dad owns the one here. Follow me." Keez started walking, and Fang walked after him, and I had no choice but to follow him. I let go of his hand and quickly folded in my wings. Then I took off after him.

­­­­**Okay, I know. That was a weird ending. I couldn't think of any other way to end it.**

**But, hey. Good news. The next Chappie might actually have a title! But, sadly, the story still doesn't. So if you have any ideas feel free to share them!**

**-sk8chickmax **


	4. Chappie 4

**Okay, so I lied about this Chappie having a title, but I was only guessing! I really suck at titles! But Fang does reveal a new ability that only he and Angel knew about! Does that make up for no title? Please say yes! Well, let's get on with boring disclaimer so you can read my awesome chapter!**

**Oh, and sorry about how long it took. I had Writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original ideas found inside my own head. There. Happy?**

**­­­­­­­­­­Chappie 4**

Keez lead us down a dark ally, and then turned left. I had to jog to keep up, and Fang noticed.

"Want a piggy-back ride?" he asked, as if he went around giving people piggy-back rides all the time.

"What? Okay, sure. Just one question," I said, climbing onto his back.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Fang?"

He smirked. His way of saying 'ha ha, very funny. No comment'.

Fang carried me all the way to…where _did_ Keez take us to?

"My dad's house," Keez said, as id reading m mind. Wait. Wasn't that Fang's job to read my mind without mind-reading abilities?

"I was just thinking the same thing," Fang said.

Did he just-? No. He couldn't have. He didn't just read my mind, did he? This was _so_ coming up later.

Keez knocked on the door, and it opened, revealing a man closely resembling Keez.

"What do you think they're saying?" I whispered.

Fang shrugged, throwing me off balance, making me fall. And since my legs were still around him, he ended up falling on top of me. It was pretty funny, really. So funny, I almost started laughing. But a look from Fang told me not to. **(Nice mental image. Almost as good as Fang in a tira. See blog for detaials)**

"Ooookaaay," Keez said, as if we were, well, you know, _crazy_. Which we're not. I swear.

"So?" Fang asked, getting up. He held out his hand and pulled me up.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I can get you in free." Fang smiled. Actually _smiled_. I swear, that boy got a little scarier everyday.

"Cool. Thanks."

"No problem. So, watcha been up to?" Keez asked, and he started walking, slower this time, probably because he was talking to Fang.

"Not much. Rented a few rooms at the Comfort Inn. Might stay a while." He looked at me, and I nodded.

"That's great. Man. I've missed you. I mean, you actually gave me a reason to talk to people. And those kids with you were cool." Keez sighed.

"Yeah. I would've come back sooner, but Miss Max wanted to live close to her mom for a while," Fang said.

"Hey! I just found my mom!" I defended myself.

"Geez, Max. I was kidding!" Fang said. He smiled again. I shuddered. "What?"

"You're smiling. It's scares me."

"Why?"

"You never smile."

"Oh."

"Okay," Keez said. "Kinda creepy."

"Yeah. Just a bit," Fang answered.

"Is she scared of me?" Keez asked.

"Max? No. At least I don't think so." He turned to me. "Are you?"

"No. I just don't trust him yet. And you know I don't talk to people I don't trust unless I have to. I'm gonna shut up no 'cuase I sound like Nudge," I answered.

"Yeah. It takes forever to earn Max's trust. She's probably the most paranoid out of all six of us." Fang said.

"Hey!" I playfully punched him in the arm.

"It's true."

Fang stopped walking, and I realized that we were in front of Red Lobster. **(Again, I do not own Red Lobster.)**

"Well, let me go talk to Josh for a second, and then you can go eat," Keez said. He walked over to the guy who was seating people **(I don't know if those guys have names, but that's what I call them.)** A little bit later (like a few minutes), he came back smiling. "Apparently, your, uh…"

"Siblings." Fang answered.

'Yeah. Your siblings were here a little bit ago. They ate enough food to serve a party of 20. You guys don't eat that much do you?"

"Max and I eat a lot, but definitely not that much." Fang said, smiling.

_Again with the smiling. What is with Fang tonight?_

_He's in love,_ Dad answered.

_Thanks for the usefull info,_ I thought snidely. _Note that sarcasm. Can you not ruin my date with Fang?_

"Right Max?" Fang asked me. Obviously, he and Keez had continued talking about whatever it is that they talk about.

"Huh? Sorry. Talking with Dad. Now, what did you want?" I looked up at him.

"Aren't we thankful for Keez doing such a nice thing for us?" Fang asked again.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said to Keez.

"She speaks!" Keez said.

"Yes. And be thankful I'm not Nudge." I smiled.

"Who?"

"Nudge the motor mouth. We'll do intros to the whole flock tomorrow. Right now, I'm hungry." Fang said.

"Cool. So, see ya tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah. See ya, man."

Fang and I followed Josh to our table, and Fang and I ordered. I'll spare you on what we got, because if I told you everything, we'd be here all night.

"So. About earlier. What was that all about? The whole reading my mind thing? Are you really Angel? Cuz then, you know, I would be really pissed."

"No. I'm not Angel. I have a ability. Actually, I've had it for while."

"Boyfriend say what?" **(Remember, I watch Disney Channel. More Hannah Stuff for you.)**

"I'm telepathic."

Grr. And he kept this from us for _how_ long exactly?

_Umm, a long time?_ Fang's voice said in my head. **(A/N: Hey, that rhymed! LOL)**

"Fang I swear! I thought we told everyone about our abilities! You can probably do a lot better of a job than Angel!"

"Sorry. I-" He was cut off by Josh bringing us our food. The smell was heavenly. **(I'm hungry! Sorry. It's 6:27 here, and I'm HUNGRY! I know, I sound like Nudge.)**

"This. Conversation. Is. Not. Over," I said in between bites.

­­­**So there you have it. Fang has a new ability. Happy? Does that make up for no title? Remember: my FF still needs one (a title, not an ability), so opinions are welcome!**

**I'm gonna go eat!**

**-sk8rchickmax**

**Me: I chose Nudge to say what I really feel.**

**Nudge: I'm-**

**Flock minus Nudge: HUNGRY!!!!**

**Me: Yeah, that. I wonder what's for dinner?**

**Flock: Can we come?**

**Me: No, you eat to much. But go to Red Lobster. Dinner's on Jeb!**

**Max: Thank God we can take revenge and get food at the same time!**

**Fang (aka Mr. Hottie): Amen to that**

**Sorry, that was random. Just like me.**


	5. Chappie 5

**I just have a few messages to a couple of people before I start my disclaimer.**

**Someone-'Officially an Item'. It's interesting. I like it.**

**Tremma-'Winged Flight' is also an option.**

**Sammi-I love you too! Hurry up with your friggin FanFic so I can friggin tell people to friggin read it!!!!! Love you lots. BFF 4 eva!**

**Emoninja14-LOL! I'll try really. Hard. I have no compy access at camp (sob, sob I might die), but other than that I'll try REALLY, REALLY HARD!**

**Okay. All done with that. On with the Disclaimer! (though, personally, I wish I didn't have to write it.)**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Maximum Ride of any of James Patterson's awsafur (me speak 4 awesome) ideas. Nor do I own Red Lobster, though I wish I did. And since we're on the topic of what I wish I owned, might as well add Fang. But, sadly, he's all Max's. But she deserves him. Okay, done with my rambling! On with Chappie 5!**

**Chappie 5**

After Red Lobster, we hit Cold Stone Creamery **(Obviously I don't own that either.)** Nothing tops expensive lobster than expensive ice cream.

Surprisingly, we didn't order the whole place with our amazing appetites. No, I got a scoop of Mint Chocolate-Chip with cookie dough **(mmmmm…cookie dough…sorry. A bit hungry. Not like last time.) **Fang got vanilla with marshmallows. **(wow. He wears black, but he eats **_**white**_** ice cream. Weird, huh?) **

"This is good," I said around a mouthful of ice cream.

"Yeah. Looks good," he said.

"No, thank you. I'd rather not make myself sick with all that sugar." He smirked.

"Ha, ha. You're a riot."

"The ladies like it," he said.

"I'm done," I said, quickly changing the subject. "You ready to go?"

"Sure." He took my bowl and threw mine and his away.

We walked back to the hotel. Do you know how _boring_ walking is? I mean, compared to flying, it's so _slow_! How _do_ you normal people stand it! You should try- oops, forgot. You can't.

So, anyway, we walked back to the hotel, and it was almost midnight. And smart Iggy decided to let the kids stay up.

"What is everyone doing up and what are they doing in our room?" I asked Iggy, who was all alone in his room.

"I let them stay up. Don't know what they're doing in your room."

"Oh, yeah. Sure you don't!"

I walked back to our room and managed to get everyone in bed. Just before I left Iggy and Gazzy's room, I turned to Iggy. "This conversation is not over."

I closed their door and turned around to see Fang's face inches away from mine. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." Great. And we're back to the one-word answers. Just great.

"I thought you liked it better when I was quiet." He smiled. Again. Oh God, what have I done?

"Not if you keep smiling. I liked the old Fang _a lot_ better." Hey, it's only true.

He grabbed my hand a pulled me into our room.

He closed the door behind us and his face was inches away from mine again. "I love you," he whispered, his breath tickling my lips.

"I love you, too." I closed the space between us and kissed him. He pushed me against the wall, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the bed, setting me down.

He pulled away from the kiss, and I whimpered. Yes, _whimpered_! I, Maximum Ride, whimpered at my boyfriend not kissing me anymore!

He chuckled in that way that only Fang can chuckle. "I'm that damn tempting, aren't I?" I glared at him. "You should get to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Who died and made you leader?"

"Max, please. You've got to be tired. Do it for me?"

"Fine." I untangled my legs from around his waist and he laid me down on the bed. Then he lay down next to me and I put my head on his chest. He started rubbing me in between my wings like he knows I like it. I was soon asleep, thinking about the day.

**I know. Crappy ending. But hey, I got through this Chappie. And you got it a few days after I posted Chappie 4. You should be very happy. I might even be able to get Chappie 6 up b4 I got to camp. Who knows?**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-sk8rchickmax**


	6. IHOP

**Sorry it took so long to revise the Chappie. I'm starting a new FanFic with Sammi, and we had to do planning. It should be up soon. It's gonna be called 'These kids don't need broom sticks to fly'. Cool?**

**MM-kay. So, I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: You know, I think I've finally found a creative way to do my disclaimer. I might try it next time. Who knows? Hmmmm…..Okay, so, you know the drill. I don't own Maximum Ride. Jimmy Pats (see Fang's blog for details) does. But, maybe I can find Angel and get him to sell Fang to me. Fang….stares off into space….sorry, I just really like to type his name.**

** ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? **

**The REVISED Chappie 6**

I woke up to giggles and whispers. Opening my eyes, I saw Angel and Nudge sitting at the end of our bed.

"What?" I said, sitting up. But I couldn't. Something was holding me down. I looked down and saw Fang's arm around my waist. I looked up at his face and saw he was still sleeping.

_God, he looks damn hott when he's asleep._ I thought.

"Max, you know, you think loud," Angel said to me.

"Why? What she think?" Iggy said, leaning against the wall. He didn't look nearly as cool as Fang when he did it.

"She thought that Fang looked dang hott when he's asleep." Iggy snickered. "Oh, and she thinks you don't look nearly as cool as Fang when you lean against the wall." Iggy's jaw dropped, and it was my turn to snicker.

"Damn right I do," Fang mumbled, then he opened his eyes. "Mornin'"

"Glad to see you're up. Hey, Ig. What's for breakfast.?"

"Can we go to I.H.O.P? I don't feel like cooking," was Iggy's answer.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was still in their PJ's. "Sure. Everyone get dress and meet me in the lobby in an hour."

Everyone raced out the door leaving me and Fang alone again. I tried to sit up again, and Fang moved his arm, making it possible this time. "I'm taking a shower," I told him.

"'Kay. Don't forget, we gotta take everyone to see Keez today."

"Yeah." I grabbed my towel and some clothes. When I got into the bathroom and locked the door, I stripped and got into the hot shower. I let the water run over my dirt-covered body.

About twenty minutes later, I reluctantly turned off the water and got out. I changed clothes and opened the door of the bathroom, only to find a very impatient Fang waiting there.

"Bout time. Hurry up, I have to pee."

"TMI," I grabbed he comb out of his hand and stepped out of the bathroom. Fang rushed past me and shut the door behind him.

I turned on the TV and was watching 'Drake & Josh' **(another fave show)** when he came out.

"You ready to go?" he asked, grabbing his studded belt I had bought him for Christmas when we were twelve. God, I can't believe it still fitted him.

"Yeah," I answered, and I grabbed my Max card and wing earrings I had recently bought at Icing by Claire's **(my jewelry brand name of choice. I also have said earrings.)**. I stuffed the Max card in my blue wallet (it had clouds on it, funny, huh?) and started walking. We reached the elevator and I took that time to put my earrings in. Anything to take my mind off the crowded elevator.

When we got down to the first floor, I saw that the rest of the flock was already down there.

"Sorry. The elevator was slow," I told them.

"Or so you say." Iggy smirked.

"Ha, ha. You're a riot." Fang said in a deadly tone.

"Fang-watch it," I warned.

"Sorry." Wait. Did-did that just happen? Did Fang-Mr. Tall, Dark, Silent and Brooding-just _apologize_ to me?

_That's 'cause I love you._ Fang's vice said.

"OOOOOO! Fang!!!!!!" Angel said.

"Angel. Not. A. Word." There's Fang's deadly tone again.

"About?" Iggy smiled evilly. That wasn't good.

"I have sworn to secrecy. My lips," Angel pretended to zip her lips. "are zipped."

_Smart choice. Other wise Fang might rip you apart limb by limb._

"Yes, that's a good idea." Fang did his own evil grin. I don't which scared me more: Fang's evil grin or that he was showing emotion.

"Be afraid of the grin," Fang advised.

I looked over at Angel, and she had a look of pure _horror_ on her face. Turning back to Fang, I smiled. He smiled back

**(Sound familiar? That's because it's the old Chappie 6 up until Oz came. Now, sit back, relax, and buckle yourself in. 'Cause oh, man, am I taking off fast.)**

"So, you guys ready to go?" I asked the flock, and I got nods and 'yes's on various levels.

We started walking-yes _walking_, the _boring_ way to travel- to I.H.O.P. We got there, and the seater person **(I know that someone told me what these people are really called in one of the reviews-and I thank them-but I'm too lazy to go look it up.)** sat us at the biggest booth. That's when Fang spoke.

"So, guys, I have something to tell you. Well, two things, really."

"You and Max are getting married and moving to Alaska?" Gazzy asked. **(Randomness! Don't know where that come from. Sorry)**

"Ha, ha. No. One: I have someone you guys need to meet after breakfast." He looked at me, and I smiled, then nodded. "And…I have an ability.´**(to those who call them 'powers', I think that that makes them sound like super heroes or something. Just like the whole 'Fax' 'Mang' thing. I support Fax. Mang sounds like my cousin's boyfriend's last name. I'm gonna shut up now.)**

"WHAT???????" Iggy said.

"Um, yeah. I'm telepathic, like Angel."

"Okay. I can deal. Two telepaths. No biggie." Nudge was fanning herself like a total preppy, but she was coping well.

"Hello. My name is Dalton. I will be your server today." A blonde 18-year-old looking guy said. "May I take your order?"

Yet again, I'll spare you what we ordered, because it would take even _longer._But, yeah.

**MFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFINGAMFING**

**I know, that ending was crappy. But still. It's now updated! Be happy! And it has a title! And so will the next Chappie! Squee!**

**-Max**


	7. Intros

**I know, I know! it's been a week! I'm sorry! But I wrote **_**all**_** week! (Unless Isaiah and/or Noah took my pencil.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, this wouldn't be called Fan Fiction.**

So, we got our food and ate and stuff. And we paid the bill. I didn't even look at how much it was. I just gave the guy my Max Card.

"Okay, guys," I addressed the flock once outside. "Fang wants us to meet someone, so follow Fang."

Fang start walking east, and the rest of us followed him.

"Where's he taking us?" Nudge asked me.

"You'll see," I told her.

"So, does that mean you know where we're going?" Iggy came up beside me.

"Of I do! Do ya think I would let Fang take us somewhere I haven't been?"

"We-ell…" Gazzy said.

"How long are you guys gonna keep this up?" I asked.

"Until you and Fang get married and move to Alaska." Gazzy answered. **(I've decided that that's gonna be his thing. Like Nudge's is 'I'm hungry.')** We all stared at him.

"Okaayy," Iggy said. "Don't even wanna know. To answer your question, Max, until you tell us where we're going.

At that moment, Fang stuck his arm out and Iggy ran into it. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy burst out laughing.

"Will somebody tell me these things?" he yelled.

"Iggy," Fang said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Fang turned around, his eyes searching. "Keez!" he shouted.

"Hey." Keez stepped out from an ally.

"Hey. I brought my 'siblings'." Fang made air quotes around 'siblings'.

"Sweet action." **My councilor, Kaytelyn, says that. She's awesome, so I put that in here.)**

"Mm-kay. So you met Max last night."

"Who met Max last night?" Iggy put on his confused look.

"Keez."

"Who?"

"Keez. Remember? While we were separated?" Fang prompted.

"We promised to never speak of that time. But _oh_, _that_ Keez." Iggy did his famous scowl-smile.

Rolling his eyes, Fang turned back to Keez. "And you've also met our urber-annoying blind pyromaniac. " He smirked at Iggy.

"Hey, Fang?' Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, Gazzer?"

"When are you and Max getting married and moving to Alaska?"

Iggy smirked, Nudge rolled her eyes, and Angel giggled.

Fang fought off a blush and looked at me. "How long has he been at that?"

"He asked this morning, on the way here, and just now." I thought for a second. "Where is he getting this idea?"

"Umm, no where." Fang turned pink.

_He looks so cute when he blushes,_ I thought.

"Oh, do I?" He said, making me blush.

"Oh, do you what?" Keez asked.

"Don't flatter yourself," I told Fang.

"Don't have to. You've already done that for me," he answered.

"Nothing. So, getting back to intros, you remember the Gasman, right?"

"Yeah." Keez looked at the Gasman. "That kid is dangerous!"

"Yeah, he is!" Iggy agreed.

"Moving on. This is our motor-mouth, Nudge." Nudge smiled. "Be careful of what you ask her, or you might get a five-thousand word answer."

"Is this the motor-mouth Max referred to last night?" Keez looked Nudge up and down with an expression that made me want to laugh out loud.

"Yeah. Then we have Angel, our little six-year-old."

"She's cute." Keez squatted down to Angel's height and she smiled, well, _angelically_ at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey." Keez smiled. Standing back up, he turned to me. "Well, you seem to be the leader." I nodded. "Do you guys have anything planned today?"

"I don't think so. I think Fang wanted-"

"Erasers!" Fang shouted.

"You mean Flyboys?" Ig asked.

"No, Erasers," Angel said. "They have minds."

"Well, sorry. I guess I left my telepathic abilities back in Arizona," Iggy replied.

"No time for sarcasm," Fang said. "We can take'm. There's about ten."

"There's a chopper, too." Iggy cocked his head to one side, listening with his super-sensitive ears.

"Yeah, I hear it, too," Nudge said.

"We don't have time to sit around and tell everyone what we hear," I heard Fang say. Normally, that would be my job. But seeing as I was lost in thought, I wasn't helping much.

_How could they find us? Why has it been so long? I mean, it's been three months!_ I thought.

_Max_ I heard in my head, and it wasn't Jeb. I snapped out of my daze to see Fang's face three inches away from mine, holding onto my arms. **(Is that confusing? Noah thought it was when I read it to him.)**

"Max," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Maxi, sweetie, come on. Snap out of it." With that he leaned in and kissed me. And I kissed him back. Until…

"Aww, the bird kids have discovered hormones."

We broke apart to see…

"Ari?"

**NOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHONOAHONOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHNOAHN**

**MWAHAHAHA!!!!!! A cliffy! I know. I'm evil.**

**Noah (more about him later) is staring at me because I'm sitting here laughing my head off because I'm so evil.**

**Love and peace and dreams of hott guys (particularly one bird boy with black wings),**

**Blue.Loves.Toddler.Pie**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long to write. I'm super tired and super sore from Noah poking me with his pool stick. Jerk. Hott jerk. Why does he have to be so hott????? **


	8. Chappie 8 Ari?

**So, I'm starting this Chappie at camp. And maybe Noah will be nice and not bother me. Yeah. right. Like that'll ever happen. But his lack of smarticleness is made up in his personality and looks.**

**Disclaimer: ****James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and all of the characters. All I own is my fanfic plotline and Fang's hotness. Ok, well, I don't really own his hotness, JP does, but I own my imagination which made his hotness, so there.**

**noahISsuperHOTTnoahISsuperHOTTnaohISsuperHOTTnoahISsuperHOTTnoahISsuperHOTTnoahISsuperHOTTnoahISsuperHOTTnoahISsuper**

_**Recap**_

"_Aww, the bird kids have discovered hormones."_

_We broke apart to look up and see…_

"_Ari?"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Actually, I'm Ari's clone," Ari II said. "They decided that since Ari was dead, he couldn't do his job of killing Max."

I stared at Ari II, and Fang pulled me into a hug.

_I can't fight him._ I thought to Fang.

_It's okay, Maxi. I'll kick his as for you._ I smiled.

_Jeb, any ideas?_ I asked my father.

_I'm working on it, honey. Just stall for me, _he replied.

"Does he have any ideas?" Fang asked me.

"Stall," I whispered.

"Okay. Um, why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do it, please."

_Max, sweetheart, I need you to buy me some things for me._ Jeb told me.

"I'll be back. Don't get caught, don't get hurt, I love you." I kissed his lips quickly, and walked away.

"Max, wait!" Fang caught up to me, and turned me around. "Where are you going?"

"Fang, I'll be back, okay?"

"Maxi, where are you going?"

"Ugh! Fang, I don't have time for this!" I kissed him again. Hard. He kissed me back. Harder.

When we broke apart for air, I whispered, "Fang, I love you."

"I love you, too, Maxi," Fang whispered back, breathing hard.

"I know. But I have to go. And you have stall until I get back."

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

I turned around and walked off. Fang turned around and walked back to Ari II.

_**divedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedivedived**_

**Fang's POV (Yes, I'm gonna try his POV again. Only because-oh, just read.)**

_**!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$**_

After Max kissed me, I was a little light-headed. But I still had a job to do. So I walked over to Nudge and leaned down.

"Nudge, stall," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and stepped forward.

"Where's Max going?" Ari II asked her.

Nudge took a deep breath and I smirked. This was gonna get good. **(I got this next part from ****Hot and Cold**** by funnibanana. It's my fave FF. So, technically, I don't own what Nudge says. Funnibanana does.)** "That is an excellent question. You wanna know why that's such an excellent question? Of course you do! You wanna know why that's such an excellent question so much that you don't even want to know the answer to said question. So I'll just save you the time and tell you why that's such an excellent question. Let's give you thirty seconds to figure out that paragraph."

Nudge took those thirty seconds to catch her breath. Then she took another deep breath and started again.

"The reason for that being such an excellent question that was the perfect question for me to state this incredibly long answer. You probably wanna know why I'm telling you this. I'm telling you this because Jeb told Max to tell Fang to tell me to stall. Oh, look. There's Max."

I looked around and saw Max walking back withy shopping bags and let out a sigh of relief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**See! It's Wednesday now, I finished 2 Chappies! **

**I should stop writing now, because Noah is about to hit me with his pool stick.**

**Love and peace and dreams of hott guys (especially Noah),**

**Blue.Loves.Toddler.Pie**

**P.S. Noah read this and he says that it's good. He also says hi to all you people reading this. But he won't read it anymore. Otherwise I wouldn't put how much of a hott guitar-playing jerk he is. This is between me and you, my Fan Fiction readers. wink, wink**

**P.S.S. Freak of Nature- Noah is my best friend from camp who is HOTT. But yeah. He's read all of the MR books, so he helped me this week.**


	9. Chappie 9 The Flock Finds Out

**I'm bored, so I'm gonna keep writing. This is no longer being written at camp, but at my home. **

**Disclaimer: ****Nope. I don't own anything, or anyone for that matter. If I owned Fang, there would be many things I could do. But I don't. So I can't. And, no, you don't want to know.**

**Max's POV (I'm goin back to writing in her POV, it's much easier)**

_So, dad. What do you want need me to get?_ I asked my-Jeb.

_Go to the store and get a bottle of Sprite_, Jeb told me. **(Obviously, I don't own Sprite. But I am drinking some.) **_That's Ari II's flaw._

_does he know that?_

_No._

_Good._ I turned into a Safeway and bought a bottle of Sprite.

When I got back, I found Fang pacing, and Nudge was talking (go figure.).

"…oh, look, there's Max," Nudge said.

Fang turned to look at me and ran up and hugged me. **(I just used 'and' three times in that sentence.)**

"What'ja buy?" he asked.

"Shh. Hang on."

_Jeb?_

_Who am I? Jeb? Or dad?_

_Ha, ha. No comment._

_Okay. What do you want, Max?_

_What do I do with the Sprite?_

_Throw it on him._

_Ooookaaay._

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?" Fang looked up (well, technically, down at me, cause he's taller.) at me.

"Throw this," I pulled out the Sprite. "On Ari II."

"Okay." Fang took the Sprite from me and shook it. Then he walked over to Ari II and opened. Then effect was immediate. The clone's skin started to sizzle and pop, and he started to dissolve.

"What the fuck?" Gazzy said.

"Gazzy! Mouth!" I warned him.

"Then how come Fang gets to say it?" Gazzy asked.

"Fang's not supposed to say it either, and I'll kick is butt to hell next time he says it."

"Max! Don't swear!" Nudge told me.

"Hell is not a swear word. It's a place," I told her pointedly.

"Then can I say it?" Angel asked.

"No!" Iggy, Fang, and I said in unison.

Then the Ari clone gave a final scream before dissolving completely.

"What the h-e-double tooth picks just happened?" Iggy asked.

"Well. Let's see. Max told Fang to stall. Then she said she'd be back, and she loved him. Then she kissed him and then she left. But Fang started after her, and they kissed again, and then Fang said he loved Max, and Max said she loved Fang, and then Max left. then Fang told me to stall, so I did. And then Max got back and Fang hugged her, and then she told him to throw the Sprite she bought on the clone and he did and then it melted and now here we are," Nudge told him.

"So, you guys finally figured out that I was write and that you two are crazy for each other? And what happened to Keez?" Iggy's blind eyes "looked" around.

"Iggy. One: Shut up. Two: Keez is standing there," Fang said.

"What just happened?" Keez asked Fang.

"They found us again. We gotta go. Nice seeing ya, Keez. Sorry." Fang then snapped out his wings and took off.

"Later, Keez." I told him, before doing the same. The flock followed.

I flew up above Fang, and he raised himself so that we were now touching.

"Go a head, drop down. I won't let you fall," he said, and I lowered myself onto his back, careful of where I placed my legs and arms.

"Okay, just because you two are dating, doesn't mean that you have to be all mushy," Iggy said, making Fang drop me.

"You said you wouldn't drop me!" I told Fang, who blushed.

_Maybe we shouldn't have told them._ Fang thought to me.

_But they would have found out eventually. For some odd and unknown reason you can't keep your lips off of me._

_That's because you taste good._ Angel made an 'eww' face.

"What?" Gazzy asked.

"You should hear what they think to each other. It's gross. Be thankful you don't have mind-reading abilities."

"What are they-do I-no-I don't want to know." Iggy was just saying that to make us mad. I let go of Fang and started flying myself.

**#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#**

**Smiles! I finished this while talking to my cuz about Trey, Trevor, Tristan, and Matt, some of my friends. I can multitask. That's absativly posilutly awesome possum. LOLz. so yeah.**

**Love and peace and dreams of hott guys (particularly one bird boy with black wings),**

**Blue.Loves.Toddler.Pie**


	10. Chappie 10

**I lost one of my cameras, and it was the one with the majority of my camp pics. But I'm gonna email some of my friends for pics. So, I'll pics, just maybe not of Noah. sob, sob. Oh. I've got next year…I hope breaks down into tears**

**On the bright side, I got the new Jonas Brothers album, Jonas Brothers.**

**Disclaimer: ****If you look up "fanficion" in the dictionary, you find a bunch of **_**fans**_** writing fiction. That means that I don't own.**

**&#&$(&#$(&$(&(&(&$&$&(&((&$$&$(&$(&($&$(**

"So…where to know?" Total asked. **(I just realized that I forgot him in the last 9 chappies! Sorry, Total!)**

"Virginia," Fang said.

"Again: who died and made you leader?" Nudge laughed.

"I really think we should go to Virginia," Fang insisted.

"Why? What's there? Lissa?" That shut him up.

"Hey, Max? If we do go back to Virginia, can we go and see Anne? I know she was one of Them, but I really liked her. And we'd probably have a place to stay for a while. Cause she might let us stay at her house for a while. Ooh! Maybe she'll send us to the same school, and you can go on another date with Sam! Oh, wait. That wouldn't work, because you're dating Fang. But Sam thinks you and Fang are siblings…" I didn't even bother to stop Nudge, because I was fuming about Fang wanting to go to Virginia.

_I can't believe you would even _think_ about going back there!_ I thought to him.

_I liked Virginia. The beaches were nice. And you'd look cute in a bikini._

_Quit it with the flattery, I'm mad at you._ Fang smiled in my head. _Oh, and Lissa just will disappear if we happen to run into her? She'll think we committed incest!_

_Why do you give half a rat's ass about Lissa?_

"Max? Yoo-hoo! Anyone home?" Nudge was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Light's on, but nobody's home," Fang said. Without thinking, I flipped him the bird.

"Max!" Nudge yelled.

"Sorry. Fang's just making me mad."

"Okay. So, can we go to Virginia?" I made the mistake of looking at Nudge. She gave me the _Bambi Eyes_!!!

"I'll think about it. Let's find somewhere to land."

"That cave down there," Gazzy said, pointing downward.

"Look's good. Okay, let's land." I angled myself downward.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**YAY! I got through another chappie! Squees!**

**I am insanely tired, but I want to read some other Fan Fics, so I'm gonna stay up. **

**Love and peace and dreams of hott guys,**

**blue.Loves.Toddler.Pie**


	11. I'm too lazy to come up with a title

**OMG! OMG! The JB are guest-starring on Hannah Montana! Now I get to see Nick's acting skills! OMG! Nick –sigh- -stares off into space-…sorry, I just really like typing his name.**

**Maximum Ride:** So, I've been thinking about letting someone else take over my book series. We're 6 kids (and one dog) on the run, and we really can't do much with the money. You wanna take it? --points to random person--  
**Me:** --looks around, confused-- Me?  
**Maximum Ride:** Yeah, sure. --shrugs-- You look like an average girl who doesn't have any wings and isn't on the run from Erasers.  
**Me:** OMG? SRLSY? I OWN IT NOW?  
**Maximum Ride:** Sure.  
**Me:** REALLY?!!!  
**Max Ride:** NO! --laughes evilly and pulls off mask to show Eraser Max (mark II)  
**Me:** --pouts—

**Disclaimer: So yeah. I don't own it.  
-POINTS UP- True story by the way.**

**FAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFA**

"Not to close!" I warned Gazzy, as his marshmallow started to catch fire. Fang sent me a 'shut-up-and-let-him-learn-for-himself' look. I returned it with a 'shut-up-I'm-pissed-at-you-right-now' look.

"What the hell?" Fang asked. "Why are you pissed at me?"

"Why? I'm pissed at you because you want to go to Virginia! Why the hell do you want to go to Virginia? Lissa?" God. We'd had this argument earlier. Didn't he get it?

"Guys, stop fighting!" Nudge yelled.

"She's right," I told him. "Can I talk you. _Alone_?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him after me. I went deep into the woods. When I got to a little clearing, I stopped. **(Did that sound too choppy?)**

"Nice place," Fang mumbled.

"Shut up. Fang, why the hell would you want to go to Virginia?" I asked him in my no-nonsense tone.

"I told you. The beaches." Fang stared at me, but I didn't meet his eyes. "Max, do you hate me?"

"No. I'm just pissed." When Fang didn't answer, I looked at him. "Fang, I could never hate you. I love you too damn much." What? You try staying mad at an extremely hott bird-boy forever.

"Oh, so I'm an extremely hott bird-boy, am I?" He smirked.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, you are."

"I assume this would be where I give you a compliment." he thought for a moment. "Nope. I got nothing. Just kidding, You're beautiful, Max." He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you, Max," he said when we broke apart.

"I love you, too."

**WWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJPDWWJ**

**I know, another short chappie. But I wanna go watch my fave movie, Better Off Dead. It's LOL. But, yeah. I start school on Thursday. Not so happy about that. Jessica (my sister) has her outfit picked out and everything. She's (as Max would word it) a bleeping idiot. I'm wearing whatever I feel like wearing. Joseph (my brother) is probably wearing what he wore the day before. His such a boy. (I know, **_**No shit, Sherlock**_**. But my best friend, Josh isn't such a boy). But I told you that (not the whole outfit thing. The fact I'm starting school.) because I won't have as much time to update. But I'll do it as often as possible.**

**Peace and love and dreams of hott guys (like hott boys I might meet at school. I'm going to a new school.),**

**Max**

**(I know, I changed my penname again. But I like it this time. It's the title of my avatar.) **


	12. Chappie 12It's Finally here!

**Okay. I know, it's been a while, but ily-the-supercat helped me (thanks, Sammi!), so I think I can do this.**

**Disclaimer: One day!!!!!!!!!!!!! One day they shall be mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mwahahahahamwahahaha-eheheheh –wheezes- -cough, cough- But that day isn't today so I'll just have to wait. damn it!**

**NJJ**

**NJJ**

**NJJ**

Chappie 12

"Look! We're learning geography!" Nudge called out. We all turned (well, as mush as you can while flying)

"Care to elaborate?' Iggy asked.

"No, that was random. Ignore me." Nudge blushed.

You're probably wondering what the hell we're doing here. Quick recap: Fang and I went back to flock and told them we were going back to Virginia, because a0 I was out voted; and b) this was no longer a Maxocracy, but, in fact, and Faxocracy. It took Nudge and Angel about two seconds to figure out what that meant. Iggy and Gazzy took a little longer (for those of you who don't know what it means, it means a Fang and Maxocracy). So now we're fly over….some state that looks oddly familiar.

"That's because it's Colorado," Fang told me. I jumped, because I forgot he was there and that he was telepathic.

"Colorado? As in, where we used to live Colorado? Can we go visit our old house?" Nudge asked.

"I've never been to Colorado, and your old house," Total piped up from the carrier on Iggy's backpack (it's really a baby carrier, but don't tell him for our sake.)

_And we're gonna try and keep it that way._ I thought. Angel was shooting daggers at me, and Fang was trying to hold in his laughter, which came out in demented snorts.

"What the he-eck is wrong with you?" Iggy came Fang an odd glance(as much as a blind Avian-American can).

"Her thoughts are hilarious."

"And what, may I ask, did she think that is so funny?"

"Yeah, Fang. What did Max think?" Nudge inquired. **(I know. Inquired's a big word. I didn't even think 'inquired' was even in my vocabulary.)**

Fang was about to spill the beans when something caught my eye. "Hey, guys, look! It's our house!" I called out.

"Oh! Max, can we stay there, pretty, pretty please?" I tried not to look at Nudge, but I couldn't. She gave me _that look._

"Fine. Every body go down we're going home!" I called out.

&&&&$&&&$&&&$&&&$&&&$&&$&&&$&&&$&&&$&&&$&&&$&&&$&

**Hey! Look! I'm ba-ack! JK. MM-kay. Remember: keep the ideas coming, either by review, PM, or email and Squees and drereams of hott guys(like my BF Josh),**

**Max**


	13. Chapter 13 Home Again

**-does fancy narrator voice- And so the Adventures of Amazing Max and Her Flying, Fun-Loving Cohorts continues. When we last left Amazing Max, she had been convinced of going to their home in Colorado by the Most-Talkative One. –end fancy narrator voice- -cough- Okay, sorry. Just having a bit of fun. On with the story! But first….**

**Disclaimer: ****What?!?! Don't give me that look. I can dream can't I?!? Anywho…the wonderful JP owns the rest. (Darn him!!!!)**

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Chappie 13-Home Again**

The Erasers didn't lie (for once). The place was scorched.

"It looks like it started in our room and spread to all the other bedrooms before going into the kitchen and living room," Gazzy explained to Iggy. "They must'a known it would'a started easy in there."

_Gee, I wonder why?_ I thought sarcastically. Angel giggled and Fang let out another demented snort.

"Again: what is wrong with you?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" Fang replied.

"Um…let's see. I'm a bird-kid mutant on the run from heaven-and-hell-knows-what. Oh, and I'm _blind_." Iggy smirked.

"Hey, Max. can we go in? Or do you think it would be to dangerous?" Nudge said.

"Um, you know, we stopped here, so I think we should go in," I told her.

"Let me guess. You and Fang are gonna go in to make sure that it's safe?" Iggy asked.

"You got a better idea, Oh Blind One?" Iggy stayed silent. "That's what I thought. Okay, Fang and I are going in. Stay here until we give the signal." Fang and I turned and made our way to the front door.

"Okay, I'm goin first." Fang said, and opened the door, closing the matter. We did a quick (but careful) 360, and it all seemed aright. I was just about to give the signal when…..

**dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**

**DUNDUNDUN!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LOLz. review, and you'll know what happens……hehehe….review or….FANG DIES!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Love and peace and dreams of hott guys,**

**Max**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay….so….I know I was mean and left you with a cliffie and a threat to kill Fang, but I won't do that this time, I promise (this is the part where you say 'Promise is a big word, Max). Okay………. thanks to everyone who reviewed, even if half of them said 'Don't kill Fang!'. And special thanks to Bergalisious (sp?) This chappie is dedicated to her, because she has a sane grasp on my humor and uses it well.**

**Disclaimer: I can't hear you! –plugs ears- LALALA!**

**I'm bored**

**I'm bored**

**I'm bored**

**Chappie 14**

_Recap_

"_Okay, I'm goin first." Fang said, and opened the door, closing the matter. We did a quick (but careful) 360, and it all seemed aright. I was just about to give the signal when….._

_Crash!_ Or, more like _CRASH!_ I turned just in time to see Fang fall through the floor. "Fang!"

"Max! Help!" Fang yelled. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand. I braced myself, and he pulled. He managed to get out of the hole in the floor. "Okay. Note to self: check floor boards before giving okay…do you still wanna call them in?"

"Yeah. they seem really excited to see their old house." I told him, and called out to them. "_Chee_". Our signal for 'all clear'.

**njj**

**njj**

**njj**

**I know, I know. Really short. But it's here. And I didn't kill Fang. Because a) I love him. and b) I love you, my wonderful reviewers.**

**Peace3 and love and wish's for a happy birthday to Nick Jonas,**

**Max**


	15. What's Up?

**Sorry……as you may know, my rents took away my all-mighty Net -gasp-…yeah….**

**But on the brighter side, I have something new to try:**

**Not So Random Random Quote of the Chappie: When life hands you lemons, throw them back and yell, "I want the Jonas Brothers!"**

**Disclaimer: Quick! Think of a witty declaimer!**

**SOS**

SOS

**SOS**

"Hey, are you guys okay? I heard someone yell," Iggy asked us when he 'saw' us.

"Fang fell through the floor," Angel told him, obviously reading my thoughts. "Am not! Uups!"

"Do we still get to look around?" Gazzy asked.

"Just be careful," I told them.

"Thanks, Max!" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy ran past us through the house.

"So…what's up between you two?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing." And we're back to one-word answers. Again.

"You got a problem with that?" Fang smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked in the direction of where my room used to be.

**3000**

**3000**

**3000**

**Another short chappie. But I have the 1****st**** paragraph of the next chappie already written….**

**Peace and love and thoughts of Nick Jonas and my blog,**

**Max**


	16. The Fantastalistic Chappie 16

**Stupid school. It's not my fault! (Actually, it is…but I hate taking the blame.). You may have waited quite a while for the fantastalistic chappie. But…..all's fair in love and war….I think….**

**Not So Random Random Quote of the Chappie: Don't follow in my footsteps. I run into walls.**

**Disclaimer: What???!?? Don't look at me in that tone! I can dream, can't I?**

**7:05**

**7:05**

**7:05**

On the way, I had to pass Fang's room. I smiled, remembering how he and Jeb used to argue about how Fang couldn't paint his room black. It looks like Fang won. The room was _charred_. I mean everything-EVERYTHING-was pitch-black.

"Looks nice, don't it?" I turned around to see Fang standing behind me.

"Didn't you learn _any_ grammar?" I asked.

"Naw, I don't reckon I did." I smiled.

Pushing past him, I turned into my room. Oh. My. Friggin. God. It looked like it hadn't been touched. All of my Jonas Brothers **(Yes, I had to put that in there…Nick's just too damn hott)** hung perfectly (Iggy put them up for me. That guy never ceases to amaze me. But if you tell Fang, I will deny it.). My bed was just as unmade as the day I left. I pulled up my bed skirt and found all of Jeb's papers. To look at or not to look at….that is the question. I made one of my famous snap decisions and leafed through the papers until I came to Iggy's. As I scanned the papers, I saw a familiar name pop out at me: Griffiths. Oh, well this sucked. I read the whole section and found out that the Griffiths were the doctors who delivered Iggy and told Iggy's dad he was dead. His mom, just like Angel had told us, had died during childbirth. It still sucked, but at least they weren't his real parents. Now, to find out whom his dad was…. I scanned the papers some more until another name popped out at me: Jones. Michael Jones. Iggy's dad.

"Iggy!" I yelled and heard him come down the hall.

"Dude, you have _got_ to see our room-" He told me.

"Yeah, nice. Listen. I found out who you parents are."

"The Griffiths. I know. Thanks for bringing up my devil-inspired parents."

"No, they aren't your real parents. They're just evil people who told your dad that you died and brought you the school. You're real dad is Michael Jones and lives in Wyckoff, New Jersey."

"Dude, you could beat Nudge at talking. Really? Can we go see them?"

"Ig, I hate to break it to ya, but you're blind," I said, my relief making me tease him. "However, you can go listen to them breathe and _maybe_ talk them."

Iggy gave me a combination smile-scowl, which he's extraordinarily good at.

**NJJ$JAJ$PKJII$FNJ$NJJ$JAJ$PKJII$FNJ$NJJ$JAJ$PKJII$FNJ$NJJ$JAJ$PKJII$FNJ$NJJ$JAJ$PKJII$FNJ$NJJ#JAJ#PKJII$FNJ$NJJ$**

**Sooooo…..Iggy found out who his real parents are…and maybe the others will….hehe…. **

**Peace and love and dreams of Nick Jonas,**

**Maxi**


	17. Chappie 17

**Hmmm…so I'm sitting here, trying to remember what happened in the last chapter…because, you know, it's been forever since I posted…OH, yeah! **_**THAT'S**_** what happened…and **_**THAT'S**_** what I was gonna do! He, he –rubs hands evily…**

**Not So Random Random Quote of The Chappie: She will chase you around for a while, but there's going to be a day when she stops running in circles around you. She's going to get over you and at that moment you're going to wish you had let her catch you.**

**Hmmm, I love that one. It's my Eric quote. Yes, I've already 'replaced' Noah. JK. No, Eric has a girlfriend, so we basically have no chance. But I know he likes me because of the things he tells my friends. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I'm lazy. don't wanna put one in here. i don't own. be happy.**

**gfkhrgflkhhfkjlfghhjyjhthgdhgdghhhjksafghfhgjguthrfhrykihjtethf**

"You ready?" I asked Iggy. We were standing across the street from the house that _could_ belong to Iggy's real dad.

"i'm scared," he whispered.

"if you weren't i'd know you were nuts."

"i feel so loved…" he murmured back.

"Are we gonna stand here creeping random people on the street out or are we actually gonna talk to him?" Fang asked

With Fang, Iggy, and I leading the way, we slowly walked up to the house. Fang reached the door first and knocked hesitantly. He stepped back and slipped an arm around my waist. I looked up and smiled at him, then leaned my head on his shoulder **(Aww…had to put that in there.)**. There was a shuffling sound from behind the door and then it opened. The guy who stood there looked EXACTLY like Iggy. Seriously. Okay, minus the wings. But I mean, down to the height. Perfect match.

"Can I help you?" The man asked. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

I stepped forward, smiling. "Hello, sir. My name is Max, and…" I took a deep breath. "I think we found your son, James. You lost him 14 years ago?"

The man stared at me, then at Iggy, and them back to me. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, but to put it quickly, he was taken as a baby, and the doctors told you he was dead. We all were." The man looked at all of us. "We've been looking for our parents for a while, and you were the second one we found," I tried to explain without giving too much away.

The man looked at Iggy, studied him, really. I could only imagine how uncomfortable he was. "Please. Come in."

**gjpgjlkgkljgljkgfljkfgjlkfjklfljk;rfjklfgjkl;fsdjklfsjklfdjlkfsdjklfdjk**

**Okay. Yeah, Sorry. Short chappie. Sorry. But hey, it's better than nothing, right?**

**Peace. Love. Jonas.**


	18. Take a Deep Breath

HAHA

**HAHA!! I'm ba-ack!! Sorry it took so long…I've been reading random fics…and MR4…fantastalistic…Max and Fang made me mad, though…mostly Max…it's had to got mad at someone as hott as him…So…things with the boyfriend didn't turn out so great. He broke up with me…my 'r' key on my keyboard is lost…and to FAXFOREVER, I think it's spelled 'disclaimer, and I appreciate that you actually find them humorous…I find myself cracking up over them…which reminds me…**

**Disclaimer: I keep asking JP for Fang with no avail…-sob, sob-**

**Not So Random Random Quote: O.M.G. I'm a piece of toast.**

**55555555555555555555555555555666666666666666666666666666666777777777777777777777**

Micheal Jones stepped aside for us to come in. We reluctantly followed Iggy in. "I'm sorry it's not as clean as it normally is. I haven't been home in a few days."

"It's okay. We've been dumpster diving before," Angel said, smiling sweetly.

"Um," Iggy seemed to search for the right words. "I'm blind. And," I took a deep breath. "I have wings."

"Oh." Mr. Jones stared at Iggy. "That's okay. I can deal with that. You're my son, and I'm supposed to love you no matter what."

"You…aren't going to get a whole bunch of magazines and newspapers bidding on who gets my story, are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to. If you want me to, I will."

"No, please no…I should kind of introduce everybody. Um…" Iggy turned to me. "This is Max. And her boyfriend, Fang. He's also one of my best friends. And there's Gazzy," Iggy pointed to him. "and Nudge. Be careful, she my just talk to you until your ears bleed."

"Thanks for the warning."

"And there's Angel and Total. Total is the dog."

"Gee, thanks, Iggy," Total growled. Iggy smirked.

"What I really want to know is what happened. Could you please tell me that?"

"Sure. Max, can you tell him?"

"Yeah, no problem, Igs." I stepped away from Fang long enough for him to sit down then I sat on his lap. "We…we were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible 'scientists' you could possibly imagine. They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 human. That other 2 has had a HUGE impact, let me tell you.

"We grew up in a science lab/prison called The School. In cages. Like lab rats. It's…pretty amazing we can thing or speak at all. But we can. And so much more.

"There was one other school experiment that made it past infancy. Part human…part wolf…all predator. They're called Erasers. They're tough, smart, and hard to control. They look human, but when they want to are capable of morphing into wolf-men, complete with fur, fangs, and claws. The School uses them as guards, police, and executioners. To them, we're six moving targets. Prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out. And make sure the world never finds out about us.

"Recently, the Erasers were replaced by Flyboys, which are basically robot Erasers. They're even worse…" When I finished, I looked around at the flock. Angel was crying, and Gazzy and Nudge looked close. Fang was gently stroking my hair, and Iggy was just staring blindly (get it? _blind_-oh, never mind.).

55555555555555555555555555555566666666666666666666666777777777777777777777777777777

**There you have it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go write another chappie for 'These Kids Don't Need Wings to Fly'**


	19. Olivia

YO

**YO! Sorry I've been gone for so long…I was dealing with Eric and Nick. Mostly Eric. Trying to get over him. Not working out so hot.**

**ANYways…sooo…um…I wrote this in my advisory class. Yeah. I got tired of Weylin complimenting me, so my friend Brady helped me with this. **

**Not so random random quote of the chappie: I was over him…until I saw him at school today.**

**Disclaimer: You know, it's funny. We were talking about plagiarism in Language Arts, and Mrs. Bradley (my teacher) asked me to give and example of a time when I've had to give credit to somebody else for info and such, and I said, "Every time I write a friggin' chappie on my fics! Stupid James Patterson (JP, If you're reading this, please don't take that personally)." (oh, and BTW, I don't own the Phineas and Ferb theme song) **

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Micheal Jones **(hehe…that's my best friend Nick's last name…) **stared at us for a bit, his eyes flicking back and forth from me to Iggy. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, he opened his mouth-

_CRASH!!_

"Da-ad! You forgot to put away the freaking ironing table **(I **_**hate**___**when my mom does that!)** away!" Whoever said this also mumbled a few swear words before we heard something else coming from another room.

"There's one-hundred and four days of summer vacation

'Till school comes along just to end it.

So the annual problem for our generation

Is finding a good way to spe-end it.

_Like maybe_

Building a rocket

Or fighting a mummy

Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower

Discovering something that doesn't exist

Or giving a monkey a shower.

Surfing tidal waves,

Creating nanobots,

Or locating Frankenstein's brain _(It's over here!)_

Finding a dodobird,

Painting a continent **(sp?)**,

And driving our sister insane!

As you can see,

There's a whole lot of stuff to do

Before school starts this fall.

So stick with us,

'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do all

So stick with us

'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all

_Mo-om! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!_"

Awkward…

"Oh," Micheal Jones said. "Olivia must be up."

"Olivia?" Iggy asked.

"My daughter and your sister." He looked at Iggy pointedly. I really think that he didn't get the whole Iggy-is-_blind_ thing. By the smirk in Fang's face, you could tell he thought the same thing.

Oh……Iggy's got a sister. Well. This isn't expected. Fang looked at me and met my gaze. His face said everything: holy crap.

**Well, well, well. Interesting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go wait for my best friend Nick to get home.**

**Fly On,**

**Maxi**


	20. Your Brother

Okay…so who else watched the totally awesome premiere of Camp Rock

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay. Been distracted. (and yes my distraction has a name. it's TAYLOR LAUTNER.) Also, my idea bunny hopped on down the bunny trail.**

**This chapter goes out to midnight-flyer, cuz she helped me catch that darn idea bunny. I owe her TONS of virtual Skittles and Pepsi. Thank you so much!!**

**Disclaimer: ****Insert snappy disclaimer that says I don't own.**

**--TEAM JACOB--**

"Seriously, Dad. Can't you ever get anything ri-" We turned to look at the girl standing in the doorway. "OMG. Dad…who's this??"

I saw Iggy assessing the scene, following her voice to pinpoint her exact location in the room.

Mr. Jones looked at this girl (Olivia, apparently) and took a deep breath. "Olivia, you remember that I told you that you had a brother who died, right"

"Yeah…"

"Well, this is him," he said, pointing at Iggy.

**--TEAM JACOB--**

**Yeah. I know. I'm horrible. Absolutely horrible for just leaving you hanging like that, not knowing Olivia's reaction. And I also know that you're going to come after me with torches and pitch forks for such a short chapter. And I am honestly, truly sorry for doing that. But you have to realize that this is not the only fan fic that I have neglected. i must update all the rest of my other ones. Oh, and read my new Twilight fic, **_**Harvest Moon**_**, please.**


	21. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!! I've been reading Twilight fanfics!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Anything. At all. None. Nada. Nothing.**

**---------------------------------------------------------spoons------------------------------------------**

Olivia's jaw dropped. Iggy made a face-worried. "My…what?...you…it's not…he can't be…what…" she tried to get her thoughts together. "My brother?" Her face turned angry. "Is this some kind of sick joke? My brother is dead. I never knew him. Hell, the only reason I found out about him was I found his birth certificate. He can't be."

Mr. Jones sighed and turned to Iggy. "I'm sorry. She's really stubborn. She gets it from her mom."

_Gee, I wonder where we've seen that before._ Fang smirked and Angel looked at me and giggled.

_Now we know why Iggy's so…Iggy. _Fang thought. I nodded.

Mr Jones turned back to Olivia. "He really, truly is. When he was a baby, a place called The School took him and told us he was dead. I didn't know that until just now. Livia, he really is your brother."

Olivia studied Iggy for a bit, and then smiled. "You're right," she said. "He's got to be my brother. He's got the same distant look in his eyes that I normally have." She laughed, and we all relaxed.

----------PAGE BREAK!!! (EAT IT)--------------------2 HOURS LATER--------------------------

This was it. We were leaving Iggy behind. _Again_. And it just plain ol' sucked rocks. _Again._

"See ya, Iggy. Take care of yourself, man." Fang gave Iggy a hug and walked to the end of the drive.

Nudge walked up to Iggy and burst into tears. She gave him a quick hug and ran off to join Fang.

Angel hugged Iggy and-by the look on Iggy's face-gave him a mental image of one of her favorite memories of them. Total jumped into Iggy's arms and licked his face. Ig didn't even try to stop him.

Gazzy leaned close to Iggy and whispered something to him while handing him something. Iggy grinned.

My turn. Joy. I stepped over to Iggy, aware of all the flocks' eyes on me. "Bye, Igs. See again. Don't lose touch, okay?" I said, desperately trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I hugged him as he nodded.

"Bye," he whispered.

I turned and took off running. I flung myself into the air and snapped out my wings. The flock followed, one by one.

**---------------------------------------------------------Forks---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile, in a little town called Spoons…lol. So there you go. Chapter 21. Some of my best work, I must say. Read and Review!!!**

**3Leah-Queen Of Sarcasm3**


	22. The Much Needed Fax Scene

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post. And this time I have no elaborate excuse for you. No, instead, I just have one word: TWILIGHT!!!!!! But how many of you bought MAX? And those of you who did: wasn't the ending just perfect?**

**Also, you guys should go check out Evil Iguana Productions on YouTube. They've done a lot of stuff, including trailer spoofs for **_**Dark Knight**_** and **_**Twilight**_**. They also have a lot of original stuff, like the **_**Allen and Craig show**_**. They're hilarious. Go check them out.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not putting a disclaimer for the rest of the story. I think you get it by now. That, and I'm too tired to type one out**

**lionandlamblionandlamb**

We flew back to the hotel we were staying at, all of us holding back tears. Okay, so not _all_ of us. Fang's face was a mask of no emotion. Of course.

In the hotel room, I grouped the kids up. While I thinking of something creative and comforting to say, Nudge spoke up. "I guess we should be happy for Iggy, but I miss him. Do you think that he'll stay there forever?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Nudge. I miss him too." I sighed again, and Fang came and sat down by me. That was all the dismissal the kids needed.

Fang took my hand in his quietly, as if mauling over what had just happened. "So that sucks, about Iggy. I miss him already."

"Sucks is an understatement." Fang's lips formed a half-hearted smile. "But yea, I miss him too." I leaned my head on his shoulder and took in a shuddering breath, trying not to cry.

"He'll be okay, you know that, right?" He lifted my chin with the tips of his fingers and kissed me. "He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"I know…It's just….I've watched him grow up…I just…he…" and with that-to my horror- I broke into loud sobs. Normally, Fang would have shied away, trying to get away from the tears. But that was the old Fang. The Fang that I was sitting with was the new Fang. The new Fang sat there and held me, wiping away my tears after I finished crying until my head hurt.

I pulled my head away from Fang's chest, and wiped my eyes. "Sorry, it's just…really hard…" I said, swallowing the knot in my throat.

"I know, Max." He kissed my hair. "It's hard for all of us."

**EIPEIPEIPEIPEIP**

**Awww. Now wasn't that the Fax scene that we all were secretly craving??**

**Until next time,**

**MEEEEEEEEEE**

**P.S. EVIL IGUANA PRODUCTIONS!!!!! DON'T FORGET!!!!**


	23. Be back soon! promise an

**Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating. The next chapter is almost finished, and I'll post it when I get a chance. But just a heads up: It's finals week, and so I'm going to be studying like crazy. So I thought I'd let you know.**


End file.
